


Casper Academy

by Kymopoleia



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, flipped au, i don't even know what i originally planned this is so old, it's fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>know this au? http://sorarts.tumblr.com/post/116469765548/ive-been-thinking-a-lot-about-making-this-au-and</p><p>well take this fic of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casper Academy

“DANNY!” Sam shouts, pointing behind him. “Watch out!”

He goes intangible for a few seconds as the energy blast goes right through where he was supposed to be. Skulker roars, and Danny twists to shoot an energy blast of his own at him.

“Hey, pick on someone your own size, Skulker!” He yells, making a tiny plasma blob next to his head. It gets shot at, and he laughs as he swoops away, trying not to get hit by the barrage of blasts following after him.

“Ghost child!” Skulker yells. “I will have your pelt before the night is over!” He taps a few new things into his arm, and a new gun pops out around his hip.

“Wow, Skulker, compensating much?” Danny yells at him, eyebrows going up. He has to quickly dodge another blast.

“Danny, hurry up! We only have three minutes left before your curfew!” Tucker calls for him, tapping wildly at his PDA.

Danny tugs the thermos around to his front and looks over at Skulker. “Come on, don’t make this harder than it needs to be!”

Skulker sends a shot at him, and he dodges it before opening up the thermos which, thankfully, sucks the ghost bounty hunter up.

He hears a nervous “Danny?” behind him, but when he turns there’s just a swirl of purple and then he’s waking up on the street, in human clothes, alone.

He pulls out his phone groggily and sees that it’s 11:47, and he can’t help the loud groan. Whatever Skulker had hit him with must have knocked him out, though the lack of Sam and Tucker is kind of weird. Did they just decide to leave him? It was so unlike them… Unless something had happened to them.

Danny shakes his head to get rid of those thoughts, instead thinking about how it’s now 11:51 and he’s still three blocks from home. Sam and Tucker were probably at home and _fine_.

He goes invisible and flies home, but ends up almost missing it because _it doesn’t have the Ops center_.

He ends up floating in front of the building for a few minutes in confusion before dropping down in front and slipping inside.

“Danny?” His mother calls from the kitchen. “Is that you?”

He takes a deep breath before calling back “Yes mom, sorry I’m late.”

Her head pops out of the kitchen door. “What are you talking about?”

“I was out past curfew?” He rubs his left arm nervously. “I’m sorry.”

Her eyebrows go up as she steps out of the kitchen, looking at the wall clock where it’s just chiming midnight. “But, Danny, you and your sister’s curfew is one.”

“What?” He asks, both in response to the _jeans_ she’s wearing and the statement she’d just made. “Do you mean, like, one in the afternoon?”

“No, silly, in the morning. We know how much time you two need to do everything you kids do.” She smiles at him. “Where is Jazz, anyways? You two are usually attached at the hip.”

“Um, I don’t know mom? I’m going up to my room.”

“Call your sister! I know you left your phone up there!” She calls after him, but Danny ignores it for his own mental health. What was she talking about?

When he finally gets into his room, he’s surprised to see how different it is.

There are still the glow-in-the-dark stars stuck to his ceiling and the model rocket on his bookshelf, but now there’s an industrial-sized metal shelving unit that’s totally _packed_ with stuff that is usually in the Ops center or down in the lab. He sees a bazooka, six half-wired thermos’, a prototype of the spectre deflector, and even a lipstick-looking thing that has a sticky note attached to it reading ‘do NOT open until resoldered!!’ The whole display is odd, and Danny is scared to even sleep across from them.

And, speaking of sleeping, he cannot believe his _bed_. It’s covered in stuffed animals. Stuffed spaceships, stuffed aliens, stuffed pacman-style ghosts, stuffed Scooby-doo-style ghosts, stuffed bears and rabbits in every color from sandy brown to pale green to bright pink, and even a gigantic teal stuffed dinosaur that has who-knows-how-many mardi gras necklaces wrapped around it’s long neck. He doesn’t have any idea what kind of dinosaur it is, but it has darker teal spikes on its back and teal feathers taped all over it.

Danny finds the whole thing reminiscent of a toy store, or maybe Dash’s closet from that one time he saw it at the dress-like-a-loser party. He opens his closet to start throwing them in, and finds something even weirder.

On one side is his normal clothing, the red-and-white shirts and the sweaters and the three formal suits he’s forced to have along with six or seven pairs of Fentonworks jumpsuits, but on the other is white button up shirts, black pressed pants, and two ties. He runs his hands over the shirts and the pants, and finds that they’re soft. There’s a half-full laundry basket underneath the side with the button ups with ectoplasm-soaked formerly-white button ups and a Fentonworks jumpsuit that still has its utility belt fastened around the middle.

Danny shakes his head, and goes to work taking all the stuffed animals off the bed and putting them into the closet so that he can sleep.

He hears something buzzing on his bedside table when his bed is almost ghost-and-rabbit-free, and wanders over to it to find a weirdly bright touchscreen PDA. He picks it up, looking it over, and taps the green answer button. The contact had read Jazz, so he figures it’s safe to answer.

“Hello?” He says.

“Danny where are you! We got the ghost reading and you ran off ahead of me but then you weren’t there when I got there! I’ve been looking for you for two hours! Wait- didn’t you leave your phone at home? Why are you home?”

“Um, I was, uh, I got nothing. What happened?” He sighs, picking up one of the pacman ghosts.

“I got a ghost reading three blocks from the house but couldn’t find my thermos, and when I finally find it, it’s still broken in your room! So then I had to do a quick fix on one of the others, and when I get outside you’re nowhere to be seen and Dad said you took off on foot. Then I get to where the reading came from, and you weren’t there. I look for you for two hours, and then I finally find the ghost that I think caused the reading, but you’re still AWOL. Why did you leave me behind?”

“Um, because I was really, uh, excited?” He shrugs. “I don’t know Jazz, just forget it and come home. It’s late and everything’s weird.”

“Danny, are you okay? You sound off.”

“I’m fine, just come home, please? It’s late.” He glances at the clock. “Mom said curfew is at one.”

She laughs. “And when have we ever stuck to that? As long as our grades are good and we sleep enough, she’s okay with whenever we come home.”

Danny pulls back the phone to look at in mild horror and extreme interest for a long moment before putting it back to his ear. “Okay, go on?”

“Open your window?” She says, and he turns to see her in front of his window and he drops the phone in surprise.

“Jazz? Are you crazy?” He hisses at her when it’s open and she’s hauling herself in.

“Nope, just in the mood. Now, what is up with you Danny? And-“ She leans around him to look at his bed. “Where are all the stuffed animals? Did you and Dash have a fight?”

“What? No? Yes?” He crosses his arms. “I just want to go to sleep. It’s a Tuesday.”

“Why didn’t you say so?” She hugs him. “But don’t forget, after school tomorrow I’m hanging out with Spike. You’ll need to get a ride from someone else.”

He nods. “I can just ask Sam, probably.”

She looks at him weirdly. “Samantha Manson?”

“Yeah.”

She pulls him over to sit on the bed. “Can we talk?”

He tenses up. “What about?”

“You’re acting really weird. Why would you ever ask Samantha Manson to drive you home? You’re always complaining about her and her boyfriend.”

He blinked. “What are you talking about? Sam’s my best friend.”

She stares at him as if he’s just told her that he’s currently considering a career as a professional teal stuffed dinosaur.

“Jazz?”

She grabs his chin and squints, looking into his eyes. They widen and might flash green, which must have been the wrong involuntary action because she jumps back, covering her mouth.

She grabs a fenton thermos and opens it, but it doesn’t work.

“Jazz? What are you doing?” He asks, panicking.

“You’re possessed by a ghost! Get out of my brother!” She yells.

He stands quickly, holding up his hands. “Jazz, wait, I can explain. Please, let me explain.”

"Why should I? You're not my brother." She narrows her eyes at him.

He sighs. “I am your brother. I should have told you before, but a few months ago there was an accident in the lab and the portal turned on with me inside-“

“The portal? The one that we built ourselves?” She puts a fist on her hip. “How would you manage that? Besides, you haven’t gone down there alone ever.”

He blinked at her. “No, Mom and Dad made the portal.”

She started laughing, shaking her head. “Wow, whatever ghost is in there _really_ has it’s facts wrong. Mom and Dad don’t care about ghosts.”

He stares at her. “What are you talking about?”

“Mom? Dad? Mom’s a neurosurgeon and Dad’s a mechanical engineer. We’re the ghost hunters, Danny.”

He sat back down on his bed, looking down at the floor. “Jazz, I don’t think I’m in Kansas anymore.”

She pauses. “What are you talking about?”

“Two hours ago, everything was different and weird and I’m _confused_.” He looks up at her.

“What do you mean?”

“Two hours ago I was just the kid of the weird ghost hunting couple, I was fighting Skulker-“

She gasps. “Skulker? That was the name of the ghost I caught!”

He looks up at her. “What? No, I caught him in my thermos.” He reaches for it, but realizes that he had no idea where it is. “I mean, I did catch him in it earlier. As… Don’t freak out, okay?”

She stares at him expectantly.

“I’m the ghost boy.”

She jumps back. “I knew you were possessed!”

“What? No!” He stands and changes. “I’m Danny Phantom.”

“Danny what?” She asks, staring at the costume.

“Phantom. I’m the ghost boy that’s been saving the town for the past few months.”

“What ghost boy that’s been saving the town for the past few months?” Jazz asks, finally looking back up into his eyes.


End file.
